Loyalty
by Artic13
Summary: When he first saw her, he knew she was no Rebel. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Something inside him knew, he could trust her loyalty.


I think Hadvar is Awesome and I think there needs to be more stories with him. So that is my reason for writing this. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

It had been five days since Helgan and Hadvar was still healing. Helgan had been horrible, a nightmare come true, but he was very lucky to be alive. When he first saw the tall Nord women, he knew deep down that she was no Rebel. She was covered in dirt and her short red hair fell right above her dark gray eyes. The shock and fear was seen plan as day on her face as the commander ordered her to the block. He never would of thought she would be his savior. It was true, the two of them made it out of Helgan alive. Since then she has been noting but helpful to Hadvar and the towns people of Riverwood. She told the Jarl of Whiterun that a dragon had attack Helgan and she asked him to send troops over to Riverwood. The Jarl sent a few of his troops over to aid Riverwood and it was because of her that the small town was now safe. Her name was Jaden and she was honestly one of the most beautiful girls Hadvar has ever laid eyes on.

"Hadvar?"

"Jaden."

He looked up at her and smiled. Jaden lightly pulled on his arm, pulling him up from the wooden bench he was sitting at.

"Come on, play hide and seek with me and Dorthe ."

His younger cousin was standing right next to Jaden, and she was also now pulling on Hadvar's arm.

"Please!"

Dorthe begged. It brought a smile to Hadvar's face to see Jaden getting along so well with his younger cousin. No matter how busy Jaden was, she always made time to play with the kids of Riverwood. He liked that about her. She was a fierce warrior that had a snow melting soft side to herself. Hadvar loved being around Jaden, but he wished he could somehow get the two of them alone together. It would be just him and Jaden. He would touch her warm skin with the tips of his fingers, he would feel her soft hands push though his hair and their lips would meet in a heated embrace.

"Hadvar, are you still hear?"

Havar heard Dorthe laugh and he saw a soft smile across Jaden's face.

"Of course I am. Dorthe you can be it, now count to ten and no peaking."

The young girl closed her eyes and turned around.

"Ten-"

Hadvar grabbed onto Jaden's hand and they both ran down the dusty street of Riverwood.

"I know the best hiding spot."

Jaden let out a soft laugh, as Hadvar held onto her hand. They both ran hand in hand until Hadvar found a bridge that they could hide under. He helped Jaden under the bridge and they sat next to each other watching the water flow down the stream. Jaden kicked off her shoes and let the water flow though her feet.

Her bright gray eyes met Hadvar's sky blue eyes and she bit her lower lip.

"This seems like almost too good of a hiding spot."

Hadvar let out a soft chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I don't want anyone to find us."

Jaden's face started to heat up and a soft side of pink fell across her cheeks. Hadvar's own face was lit up with a soft shade of red, he knew he let that slip out too soon.

"Jaden, I just wanted to say thank you. You've not only helped me, but also Riverwood. This small town is almost like home to me."

There was a silence between them and all that could be heard was the sound of the river flowing across the rocks under their feet. Jaden looked up and into Hadvar's eyes. He felt her hand slowly move over his and Hadvar swore he felt his stomach sink.

"Thank you Hadvar. You've been so kind and helpful, it's the least I can do."

Hadvar moved his hand away from Jaden's and he looked back up into her eyes.

"Would you like to have a drink with me tonight? I know this place in Whiterun that has some of the best mead around."

Hadvar almost hated himself for asking, she was going to say no. He's never been the best with women and it was almost painful when he tried to flirt.

_"What are you thinking Hadvar?"_

"I would love to have a drink with you tonight, Hadvar."


End file.
